real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nursultan Nazarbayev
Nursultan Äbishuly Nazarbayev (born 6 July 1940) is a Kazakh politician and statesman who currently serves as the Chairman of the Security Council of Kazakhstan after serving as the first President of Kazakhstan. He was in office as president from 24 April 1990 until his resignation on 19 March 2019. He was named First Secretary of the Communist Party of the Kazakh SSR in 1989 and was elected as the nation's first president following its independence from the Soviet Union. He holds the title "Leader of the Nation". In April 2015, Nazarbayev was re-elected with almost 98% of the vote, as he ran "virtually unopposed". Nazarbayev has been accused of human rights abuses by several human rights organisations and suppressed dissent and presided over an authoritarian regime. No election held in Kazakhstan since independence has been judged to be free or fair by the West. In 2010, he announced reforms to encourage a multi-party system. In January 2017, Nazarbayev proposed constitutional reforms that would delegate powers to the Parliament of Kazakhstan. Despite his resignation, he is still behind the leadership of the country, like a head of state. His resignation is often considered to be an attempt to turn him into a Lee Kuan Yew type of public figure. In the month since his resignation, he had met with South Korean President Moon Jae In and Hungarian Prime Minister Viktor Orbán during their visit to Kazakhstan. Notably, their meetings with Nazarbayev took place separately from their meetings with President Tokayev, who is the de jure head of state. Two days after leaving office, he attended the Nauryz celebrations where he was greeted by the civilian population. In regard to accommodations as the first president, it is known that his personal office (now known as Kokorda) has been moved to a different location in the capital from the presidential palace. It was also reported in late-April 2019 that Nazarbayev also maintains a private jet for official and private visits. He has embarked on two foreign visits since leaving office, to Beijing and Moscow. The former visit took place during the 8th Belt and Road Forum while the latter taking place during the 2019 Moscow Victory Day Parade. In late-May, Mevlüt Çavuşoğlu announced the naming of Nazarbayev as the honorary President of the Turkic Council. On 7 September, he visited Moscow once again to attend the Moscow City Day celebrations on the VDNKh and to open his pavilion at the trade show. Nazarbayev is married to Sara Alpysqyzy Nazarbayeva. They have three daughters: Dariga, Dinara and Aliya. Aliya's first marriage was notably to Aidar Akayev, the eldest son of former President of Kyrgyzstan Askar Akayev, which for a short period in time, made the two Central Asian leaders related. Having grown up in the USSR, Nazarbayev is fluent in Russian as well as Kazakh. He has two brothers, Satybaldy (1947–1980) and Bulat (born 1953), as well as one sister named Anip. Category:Elderly Category:Dictator Category:Liars Category:Political Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Totalitarians Category:Torturer Category:Jingoists Category:Presidents Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Asian Villains Category:Prime Ministers Category:Paranoid Category:Cold war villains Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Anti-Religious Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Anti-Christian Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Embezzlers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Soviet Villains